A Scientist's Descent
by Bml1997
Summary: One doesn't become a mad scientist over night. Sometimes, it comes so slowly, one doesn't realize they've gone mad. This story is a speculative backstory for Baxter of Hazbin Hotel: his descent into madness and his eventual drowning.
1. Ice Cream in the Park

_**Chapter 1: Ice Cream in the Park**_

"_EMILY! EMILY, NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"_

The girl froze, hand inches away from a flask of glowy green fluid. She turned and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry, Eugene."

Eugene sighed, hopping down from a chair and walks over. "No, no. Don't apologize for being curious. I just don't want to risk you getting hurt." He took her hand and led her away from the workbench. "I've told you; my workshop is too dangerous and unpredictable."

"But Eugeeeeene, you never come out anymore." She pouted, batting her long eyelashes.

"No. No, not the face."

Emily pouted more, holding his hand closer to her cheek.

Eugene looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Jake. Jake. Let me finish this one experiment and then I'll lock up the workshop for the day."

"Great!" She squealed, seizing him for a quick hug before releasing him again. "It's been so long since we've done anything fun together. I've been going stir-crazy!"

Eugene grimaced against the hug, but smiled slightly afterwards. He stepped back over to his make-shift distillation apparatus and twisted a knob. He glanced back at her with a fading smile. "How are you feeling lately, anyhow?"

Emily looked at him and shrugged. "It's not important."

"It is to me."

"Just a little tired, but I'm fine, really."

Eugene nodded as he watched the chemicals flow through the apparatus. "You would tell me if you felt worse than that, right?"

"It's nothing to worry about."

"And you know I'm going to worry anyhow."

Emily rolled her eyes with a smile, leaning back against a bench as she watched him. "You have your own illness. Worry-wort-itis."

"You're hilarious. Truly hilarious." He squinted as he watched the solution drip into an Erlenmeyer flask. He then quickly turned a knob to stop the reaction and took a step back. "Now why don't you look at this?"

Emily stepped over and they both looked at a fluorescent magenta solution. Eugene grinned ear to ear as he looked at her, leaning proudly against the bench. "I'm going to be so far ahead of my classmates, I bet you I'll graduate early."

"Without a doubt! I have the smartest brother in all of New York." She chuckled and leaned on his shoulder.

Eugene bit his tongue and glanced at her. Had it been anyone else in the world, he would have long ago barked at them to stop touching him, but Emily. He could tolerate being touched for Emily. He very lightly and quickly kissed the top of her head and escaped her leaning. "Why don't we go out now? I'll flag down a cab."

"Why don't we just go for a walk? It's a beautiful day outside."

"Or that, we can do that." He smiled and opened the door for her. "So where are we walking?"

Emily laughed and walked out. "It's a surprise."

"You don't have a place in mind do you?"

"_SHHHHH!_" She grabbed his hand. "The destination isn't important."

Eugene sighed as he is dragged along by her through the city, eventually arriving at the park. It was a fairly nice day out, as far as summer days go. It was hot, bright, and a little muggy, but the trees and grass were vivaciously green and the sky a bright blue. If he was honest, he was bored already. The outdoors were of no interest to him.

He glanced at his sister and a smile crept back upon his face as he watched her twirl around in the summer breeze. He knew it wasn't often she was able to get out of the house, even less since he had been spending more time in his workshop.

"Oh, Eugene! Eugene!" Emily then gasped pointing at a man with a little cart. "Can we see what he's selling?"

"By all means, lead the way." He gestured before checking his pocket. Good. He did have his wallet. He then followed her over to the man.

The man tipped his hat to them with a smile. "Good day. Might I introduce you in an ice cream cornucopia?"

Eugene raised a brow at this. "Ice cream cornucopia?"

"They're new, sir. Ice cream on an edible cone. No spoon required to enjoy them!"

"We'll take two strawberry." Emily smiled.

The man nodded and quickly prepared their ice creams. Eugene paid for them and they walked over to a bench.

"Not bad. A little messy, but not bad."

"You're eating it too slow, silly." She chuckled. "Just lick it, stop chewing it."

Eugene glanced sideways at her. "It has chunks of fruit. I _have_ to chew it."

"You are such a goof." Emily rolled her eyes, offering him a napkin.

He took it and wiped at the drips on his shirt. "Thanks." However, he merely succeeded in smearing more pink across his white button down.

For a few minutes, they were silent as they finished their ice cream. Emily looked over at him and sighed. "So you're really going off to university next week?"

"Yes, but I won't be so far away. I'll visit often." He looked at her.

"As often as you remember, I know." She looked away. "I don't want you to go."

"Emily-" He paused and bit his bottom lip. "I need to do this."

"I know, I know, but I'll miss you terribly."

"And I you, but I promise you, I will visit and send you letters regularly."

"And what about mother and father?" She smiled slightly, looking at him once again.

Eugene considered this. "I suppose I may send them a letter or two as well here and there, if you think I should."

"Send at least one to Mother. I'm sure they'll miss you, too."

"Fine." He chuckled. "But I shan't miss them at all. Just my favorite little sister." He gently ruffled her hair.

"You heel! I spent forever brushing that!" She gasped.

Eugene jumped up. "You're it."

"Oh no I'm not!" She laughed and chased after him. "Boy!"

It wasn't long until she caught up and grabbed him by his arm, both falling into the grass from the momentum, both laughing. Though as the laughter subsided, Emily was still panting. Eugene sat up and looked at her.

"Emily?"

"I'm fine." She laid back in the grass. "I just-just need a few minutes to rest."

"I'm so-sorry. I shouldn't, I shouldn't have-"

"Stop apologizing. It was fun." Once again she was smiling, though it was tiny and obviously tired.

Eugene looked away and bit his bottom lip. He should have used his noodle more than that. He knew she didn't have the endurance to run around and overexert herself. And now he had exhausted her, maybe even made her sick again, and it was his fault, and-

"Eugene."

He jumped as he felt her hand on his shoulder and glanced at her.

"I'm fine, really...But maybe we should go home."


	2. Welcome to Cornell

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to Cornell **_

As the cab drives along, Eugene watched out the window. It was an odd sight, seeing the mix of new automobiles and the horse-drawn carriages that were quickly becoming obsolete on the road. Inventions and progress, though, were always of interest for him to see. Especially the newest automobiles. Each model becoming more advanced than the one before it, it has always amazed him.

Eugene smiled slightly and looked down at the small fish-shaped, gear-filled item in his lap. He took his screwdriver to it, biting his tongue as he concentrated to keep his hand steady despite the bumps and ruts the cab drove over. However, when one large bump nearly sent the clockwork fish flying from his grip, he put it back into a little box beside him and returned to watching out the window.

He was looking forward to university, without question...But he wished he could have brought Emily with him. Of course, their parents could probably take care of her without him, but if she got worse again, he was going to be too far away to find out in time to be of much help. And that thought terrified him.

"Chin up, Eugene, you'll be able to help her later." He murmured to himself. "With the better facilities and chemical availability the university has, you'll be able to make her a cure. Just have to be patient…"

Eugene then sighed and slouched in his seat. It was about seven years ago when Emily first took up sick. The butterfly-shaped rash on her face had eventually gone away, but she never had been as energetic or healthy as before her illness had presented itself. Every once in a while, that rash still reared its head, and that was what led Eugene to dive deeply into chemistry.

He had always had a love for it. The science of it was just so magical, and the local chemist had even let him assist him in his store on occasion, this was where he was able to learn the basics. From there, he poured over all the textbooks and chemical and medical journals he could find at the library or from his mentor.

If he could only find a cure for Emily...If that became his only accomplishment, it would be enough.

However, that being said...That didn't mean he didn't hope to do _more _than just that. Curing Emily was merely his top priority. Second to that would be to invent something so astounding and useful that he would be as famous as Edison or Bell, or perhaps even more famous than either!

A crooked grin spread upon his face as he saw the university coming up in the window. He quickly sat up and gathered his things around him, waiting at the edge of his seat for the cab to stop.

_Finally_.

As the cab came to a stop, Eugene was already opening his door and scrambling out. He sat his bags on the curb and turned to pay the driver. He then noticed a couple men in nice suits walking in his direction. Administrators for the university no doubt.

"Good afternoon, sirs." He nodded to them, picking up his bags once more.

"Yes, good afternoon." One of the men, tall and a little pudgy, said. "Welcome to Cornell. I'm Dr. Lamb, and this is my colleague Dr. Morgan...And you are?"

"Eugene Baxter."

Dr. Morgan, a short and thin man, skimmed down a clipboard. After a moment or two, he nodded and glanced at Dr. Lamb. "In-coming chemistry."

"Ah! Dr. Nealy's young friend." Dr. Lamb smiled at him.

Eugene nodded and a slight wave of relief washed over him. So his mentor had sent the recommendation he'd promised and it had reached them. Thank God. "Yes, sir."

"I'll have someone come show you around, Mr. Baxter. Just wait here for a moment."

"And don't worry about your luggage, it'll be waiting for you in your room when you're done." Dr. Morgan jotted something on his clipboard then and the two men walked away.

And so Eugene stood there awkwardly waiting.

And waiting.

Until finally he finally saw a boy about his age coming his way. He was quite a tall specimen with unkempt dirty-blond hair, but a friendly smile upon his face. "Hello! Are you Eugene?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Wendell Scott, but around here most just call me Scott." He out-stretched his hand to him.

Eugene looked at the hand and shook it with a sigh. "Then if it's all the same, I'd honestly prefer to be called Baxter."

"Not fond of your name either I take it?" Scott chuckled. "I can respect that." He then motioned forward broadly. "Okay, Baxter, let's see the campus!"

Baxter smiled and followed him. Scott pointed to different buildings that they passed and explained what types of classes were housed in them. Of course, Baxter would remember none of this tomorrow, not until he has gotten a chance to map out the campus himself.

"So Scott, what are you majoring in?"

"Pre-medicine. I'm a sophomore. You're in chemistry, right? If so, we'll likely have a few classes together."

Baxter nodded, listening to him as Scott then pointed out the science building.

"And that pretty much concludes our tour." He smiled before pausing. "Oh! I almost forgot, the dorms. Did they happen to tell you which room you're in?"

"No, just that my bags would be there when we finished."

"Oh, well, that's jake*. We'll go ahead inside and check with the front desk. They should know." He said, getting the door for Baxter. "After you."

Baxter stepped inside and looked around. The lobby was fairly simply furnished, quite practical besides the deer-trophy mounted above the fireplace. He waited just inside the door for Scott to pass him.

"Afternoon, William!" Scott greeted the boy at the desk. "You have the rooming list, right? Where's Eugene Baxter staying?"

The boy took out a book and flipped through it. "Baxter?" He flipped through a few more pages. "Ah. Eugene Baxter, 213."

"Killer*! Thanks, William." He then turned back to Baxter. "Well! It seems we're going to be roommates, Baxter."

"Heh, at least we've already met." He attempted a small smile back to him. This Scott fellow seemed nice and all...But a little too energetic and friendly. Perhaps he could get used to him though, or maybe he would calm down when he no longer was trying so hard to make an impression.

"Yessir!" Scott grinned and patted his shoulder.

Baxter shrank away from the touch, sending him a pleading glance. "Please don't touch me."

"Oh." His new roommate raised a brow at that, but then shrugged. Obviously, he wasn't letting anything through off his commitment to being such an 'outgoing and welcoming' guide. Or at least now Baxter sincerely hoped this was not how Scott usually behaved.

* * *

_**Potentially Unknown Slang:**_  
***Jake** \- okay/alright  
***Killer** \- great/awesome


End file.
